After School Secret
by shamanhearts
Summary: All Hao and Yoh wanted was just to have fun. Well, they got what they wanted, but it came with a price! HaoXYoh. Rated for a reason.


**x-X-x After School Secret x-X-x**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

The other nodded, "Positive."

"In _here_?"

"Of course."

"But you _are_ aware that there are still people in this building right now, right? I mean, the teachers are patrolling a-"

"Yoh, I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't sure about this," the elder twin scoffed.

Yoh nodded shyly and shifted his eyes elsewhere, pursing his lips in doubt. Both his fists were tucked in his pockets. Yoh tried to avoid the feeling that his elder twin was staring right at him, but it was too hard to. The twins were now standing in the washroom on the first level, facing each other. School already ended about half an hour ago. Yoh began to think about the students who stayed back that day for their afternoon classes, then he thought about the teachers who were lousy at teaching but _really_ good at detecting students, even in secluded places. What if someone found the both of them _here_, in the washroom? What would they do, then?

"Don't worry, I've placed a seal at the door," Hao sighed. "That way, no one can come in while we're having our fun."

_That's reassuring_, Yoh thought to himself. Of course he was being sarcastic. He and his brother had been together for a long while, and they've always kept their relationship a secret. It didn't seem wrong at all to the both of them. But this was the first time Hao had invited Yoh to "have fun", much less in public. Not to mention, they were still in school.

"Wh-why can't we do this at home...?" Yoh asked timidly. "I mean, this is our first time so..."

Hao sighed once more, "Because, even if we do this at home, I know you'd start complaining about Anna getting home, then it wouldn't be fun anymore." Hao grabbed Yoh's arm and pulled him in closer; so close that both of them could now feel each others' breathing on their faces. "Do you really think," Hao added. "_That I can hold on to this any longer_?"

Yoh let himself get pinned to the wall by his brother; the impact of his head and body hitting the wall hurt, but he didn't mind. The real game was just getting started. Hao grabbed Yoh by his chin and pulled him in; before he knew it, Hao had swiftly claimed Yoh's delicate lips in a gentle kiss. At the same time, all worries and negative thoughts had left Yoh's mind, leaving his body to relax. Hao leaned in as he deliberately deepened the kiss. With one hand, he tenderly caressed Yoh's jawline, and at the same time, his other hand had found its way into Yoh's top and dug itself beneath it. He slowly ascended his fingers on his back, tracing the outline of his spine. That sent a shiver down Yoh's spine; he eventually broke the kiss and gasped for air, arching his back in the touch. It was then that Yoh could feel the hardness of his partner against his own.

Hao then gently pushed Yoh down, so that the both of them were now sitting upright on the floor. Yoh moaned softly as Hao continued to ascend his fingers softly on his back. After a few more strokes, Hao brought both his hands to Yoh's top and began to unbutton the buttons, one by one. He did this slowly. Hao pulled Yoh in by his shoulders and aimed for his neck. Yoh sucked in a breath as his lover licked and nibbled it lightly. Hao continued to do this, then began to draw kisses from Yoh's neck to his chest.

Yoh was already breathing heavily. Both his hands had found their way beneath Hao's shirt and he moved his hands over the skin he had longed to touch, causing his twin to gasp and tense in the process; Hao couldn't help the uncontrollable heat that was growing rapidly in his body. The two remained in this position for a while. Hao then decided to take advantage of this situation by removing Yoh's clothes. He did it ever so quickly, and even released the clear erection Yoh had formed.

Yoh, too, took this opportunity to do the same. He removed Hao's clothes and freed Hao's member. Hao turned his gaze to his little brother's face, and saw his eyes darken with desire. Yoh looked up at his sibling, and Hao nudged him to carry on. Yoh wrapped his cool fingers around Hao's member, feeling his elder tense upon the physical contact. Hao gave a deep moan as Yoh slowly moved his hand up and down his brother's shaft repeatedly. He picked up the pace as Hao's breathing increased, and the stroking eventually developed into pumping. Hao tightened his grip and pulled Yoh's hair as he did so, moaning in pleasure.

When Hao thought Yoh was done, he gently pushed his brother down onto the floor. Hao's hands traced the arch of his cheek and the curve of his chin. Yoh gave a little shiver as his elder's hands trailed a path down to his neck, stopping to feel the pulse beneath the soft, fair skin. Slowly, Hao bent down and pressed a serene kiss to the hollow at the base of his throat.

_Oh_! Yoh sucked in a deep breath as more shivers ran through his body. He had never felt like this before. It was a delicious sensation and he closed his eyes, head tilting back against the floor. Hao bent his head down as his tongue shot out and continued the path his hands had started. It wasn't long before he had reached Yoh's lower region. He smirked and teasingly licked Yoh's manhood lightly, bringing forth a loud, deep moan from the younger. When Hao decided he did enough teasing, he sat up again.

By this time, Yoh had already mustered up enough courage and wrapped his own legs around his sibling's waist. Hao pushed himself forward before gently entering his brother.

"Ah...," Yoh groaned in pain. "N-Nii-san..."

"Sorry," Hao muttered. Hao gave his sibling some time to adjust to his size before he began thrusting in and out of his brother at a painfully slow pace, but since it was for his lover, it was worth it. Hao tried aiming for his special spot. When he heard a soft moan of pleasure instead of a groan of pain escaping his younger's mouth, he knew he had just hit the jackpot. Hao kept his aim and found a rhythm good enough for them both.

"Hao...," Yoh whispered. "Faster.. Harder..."

Hao got the hint and quickened his pace. Yoh tightened his grip around Hao's neck while biting his lower lip to stop himself from screaming in pleasure _and_ pain. The further Hao drove his member into his brother, the more Yoh's muscles tightened around him. Yoh moaned; he could feel his climax approaching as the familiar pooling sensation at the pit of his stomach started to build up. Hao reached his hand down and grasped Yoh's neglected member. He ran his thumb on the tip of his arousal and began pumping it along in time with his thrusts.

This was more than enough for Yoh to handle. Yoh tensed and arched his back, his seed splattering all over his elder's stomach. A few more thrusts, and Hao came hard inside Yoh as well. He then rolled off of his brother, and lay right next to him on the cold, ceramic floor. The room was now filled with their soft panting.

"Oi," Hao called out, turning his head so he would face the younger. Yoh was taking slow, deep breaths. "Don't fall asleep, now," Hao continued. "Remember, we're in the washroom. At school." Hao reluctantly pushed himself up; he dragged himself to where their pile of clothes were and pulled a small, blue towel out from his pocket.

"What's that for?" Yoh asked in between breaths.

Hao threw the towel at the younger Asakura, "Hurry and clean this place up. We can't be late for dinner."

**x-X-x**

Hao sighed heavily as he watched his brother wipe the washroom floor with the wet towel with a frown. "C'mon, Yoh, don't be a kid and stop sulking," Hao said.

"How can I," Yoh replied. "When _I'm_ the one that's made to clean this mess! This... this... _thing_...!"

Hao chuckled, "Most of them were from you. You were the one who came the most."

"Shut up...!" Yoh crimsoned deeply and continued to wipe the floor.

Hao looked at the ceiling and thought for a moment, before sighing heavily once again. "You know, now that I think about it," he said. "We should have just done it at home.. so we can sleep afterwards..."

"_I'm never listening to you ever again_!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finally done! I hope this was good. It's been a long time since I wrote a lemon so I must have lost most of my writing skills... *sighs*<strong>

**Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write any fics for a while! I had a lot to do.. First, there were exams. Then, I had to rush translating and editing some raw manga scans of Hayate the Combat Butler; the latest chapter is out and I'm fangirling so much! 8'DDD**

**Oh, well. I don't want this author's note thing to be very long, so I'm just going to cut it here. I hope you enjoyed my fic! :3**

**-A**


End file.
